Alonzo Mourning Whiskers
Whiskers Alonzo Mourning(VWM100) was born into the Whiskers on November 11, 2005. His mother was Flower, and his father was Zaphod. His litter-mates were Bananas(VWF097), Butch Cassidy(VWM098), Sundance(VWF099), and Orinoco(VWM101). As a pup, he lost his sister Sundance to a goshawk on January 2, 2006. Alonzo Mourning and the rest of his litter-mates survived to adulthood in the Whiskers without much difficulty. The Whiskers were one of the largest mobs around at forty-seven members strong. Around Alonzo Mourning's first birthday, the Whiskers split into two in late 2006 and re-united in early 2007. Shortly after, Flower succumbed to a snake bite on January 26, leaving Alonzo Mourning's older half-sister Rocket Dog as the new dominant female of the Whiskers. Due to the Whiskers large size, the group experienced another split in March after a large mixed-litter was born in February. Alonzo Mourning and his two brothers remained in the Whiskers while Bananas went with the splinter. Shortly after the split, dominant male Zaphod and most of the adult males started to take to roving more frequently. Alonzo Mourning stayed in the Whiskers for another another five months before he left in a roving coalition which consisted of former dominant male Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Incas The roving group was called the Incas and was led by Zaphod. Since there were no females in the group, the Incas were not considered an actual mob. Meerkat mobs need a dominant female in order to be a functional breeding group. The Incas were simply a coalition of roving males looking for better mating opportunities. The Incas did not last long and soon came across another group made up of mostly females and juveniles. Not long after their formation in March of 2007, the Incas met up with the Whiskers' splinter group the Aztecs in September of that same year. The males chased away the mob's and joined the group. Aztecs The Aztecs were led by Alonzo Mourning's half-sister Monkulus. The roving males joined the former Whiskers and drove out the only male, a Young Ones named Homestar Runner who had taken up dominance. Zaphod took the position of dominant male next to his niece, and the former Incas settled down. Alonzo Mourning was re-united with his sister Bananas; however, Ningaloo later rejoined the Whiskers after a group encounter, and a juvenile female named Burdock joined the group. The males soon grew restless with no unrelated females to mate with and started to rove once again. In August of 2008, Logan and his litter-mate brother Orinoco were Last Seen; however, both were recorded to have been witnessed in a wild mob. Alonzo's sister Bananas was evicted with her two older sisters and formed the Van Helsing, leaving Alonzo Mourning as the last of his litter still in the Aztecs. With all the other Whisker males gone, this left Alonzo Mourning as the second-oldest male in the Aztecs, only surpassed by his father Zaphod. Alonzo Mourning didn't seem interested in taking dominance from his father and started to rove more frequently, often with his nephews Dali and Darwin, and he was later accompanied by Piglet and Marmite. He was witnessed at several other mobs including the Moomins, Baobab, and Lazuli, where he may have mated with some of the subordinate females. Since he was the most persistent rover at the Aztecs, he was radio collared so researchers could track him. Alonzo Mourning remained in the Aztecs until September of 2010 when he finally left the mob to join an unknown wild mob where he was seen acting as the dominant male. ''Meerkat Manor'' Alonzo Mourning was featured in the second season of hit TV show Meerkat Manor as a pup named Pepper. His litter-mates brothers Butch Cassidy played Apollo and Orinoco played a pup named Nutmeg. His sisters Bananas played a pup named Athena and Sundance played an adventurous pup named Blossom. She wandered off more then once from the babysitters. The first time she was found and brought back. However, the second time, Yossarian was babysitting and having trouble with the other four pups. Blossom slipped away and got lost in the grass. Mitch almost found her but he was too late to save her. Blossom was carried off by a hawk. Pepper and his siblings survived but were no longer mentioned in the show. In season 4 of Meerkat Manor, Alonzo Mourning was one of the males who left the Whiskers and joined the Aztecs along with his father Zaphod. He was not given a name however. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sisters: Bananas and Sundnace Brothers: Butch Cassidy and Orinoco Links Whiskers Mob Incas Mob Aztecs Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats